


The Secret of H.G. Wells

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Snippets and Snapshots [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Drabble, F/M, Family Secrets, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: A trip to the museum of a famed author leads a young couple to learn something about themselves they never expected.





	The Secret of H.G. Wells

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven's May 19th #RollADrabble. The pairing I received was Hermione/George with the theme was crack fics, and I have the combined tropes of Muggle AU and time travel. It might not be very crack-y, but I still had fun writing it!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Meiri and xxDustNight88, any mistakes after they looked it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one recognisable from the HP world, they both belong to JK Rowling. I am not making any profit from this story, but the plot and dialogue belong to me.

Hermione grabbed her husband's hand and led him up the stone stairs to the small home turned museum of one H.G. Wells.

When she found out that her husband and his twin brother, the inventors, had never been to see the home of H.G. Wells, she knew she had to remedy it and quick. Unfortunately, Fred was not able to join the couple, but Hermione vowed to bring him back at a later date.

Pushing open the door, they stepped through into the softly lit foyer.

“Hello,” a docent greeted as he stood up from the chair. “Welcome to the home of H.G. Wells. Have you been here before?”

“I have,” Hermione replied, “but my husband hasn't.”

“Welcome back, ma'am. Sir, we're happy you decided to visit today. Our most recent tour group should be returning soon, if you'd like to wait for the guide, they can show you around, or you're more than welcome to go on a self-guided tour.”

Hermione smiled. “I've been here enough; I think we'll go on our own.”

The docent nodded. “We've had some recent additions to our collection, so you'll want to make sure to keep an eye out for them. Enjoy.”

“Thank you,” Hermione and George replied before she led him through the doorway to their left.

The couple slowly made their way through the first level of the home, quietly talking among themselves. As they ascended the stairs to the second floor, Hermione grinned.

“The last room on this floor is my favourite,” she told him. “It's a room devoted to Wells’s book, The Time Machine. There's even a replica of the machine. It doesn't work obviously, but it's still amazing that they were able to bring it to life visually based on notes left behind by Wells.”

“I look forward to seeing what a man in the late 19th century thought a time machine would look like.”

Hermione laughed. “A lot like you'd think actually.”

As the couple entered the last room on the floor, George made a beeline for the lifesize replica standing just to the right of centre, but Hermione slowly started making her way around the room. She noticed there were many new photographs and she was happy to see more of the famed author's life.

Nearing where George was still studying the time machine, a small image caught her attention. Eyes widening, Hermione blindly groped for her husband.

“George,” she whispered.

“What is it, love?” He questioned; his attention still on the machine before him.

“Come look at this photograph,” she insisted, her eyes wide as she stared at the couple listed as ‘H.G. Wells and wife’. Hermione had seen images of the famed author before, but this was something else entirely, and she didn't know what to think.

“Just a moment, love.” George reached out and ran his fingers over the control panel. A jolt of electricity racing up his arm had him jumping away from the machine.

Suddenly, the machine sputtered.

“George! What have you done?!”

The tall redhead spun around to face his wife, his eyes wide. “I didn't do anything,” he insisted. The photograph Hermione was still pointing at caught his attention. “Wait a minute. How did we get in that photograph?”


End file.
